1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nursing pads and more particularly pertains to a new nursing pad for absorbing milk leaking from a lactating user's nipple.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of nursing pads is known in the prior art. More specifically, nursing pads heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,699; U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,534; U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,492; U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,090; U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,174; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 347,278.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new nursing pad. The inventive device includes a water impermeable exterior layer has a center region, an outer perimeter, a concave inner face, and a convex outer face. The inner face of the exterior layer defines an inner space in which a plurality of coextensive generally hemispherical inner layers are disposed. The plurality of inner layers comprises first, second, third and fourth inner layers: the first inner layer is positioned adjacent the inner face of the exterior layer; the second and third inner layers is interposed between the first and fourth inner layers; and the third inner layer is interposed between the second and fourth inner layers. The first and third inner layer each comprise a woven fabric material. The second inner layer comprises a water absorbing material. The fourth inner layer comprises a water permeable material.
In these respects, the nursing pad according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of absorbing milk leaking from a lactating user's nipple.